


welcome to Arstotzka you dirty Kolechian devils

by sandor_zankat



Category: Papers Please (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Использован кадр из короткометражного фильма «Ваши документы» (Papers, Please!).Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от G до T





	welcome to Arstotzka you dirty Kolechian devils

**Author's Note:**

> Использован кадр из короткометражного фильма «Ваши документы» (Papers, Please!).
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
> 
> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/dc9bbcf25800678b.png)


End file.
